First Blood
by Celonhael
Summary: Xanter's final appearance; completing the Solar Wind; Kagome learns a painful lesson.
1. Chapter 1

  
The day was bright and warm. The village was filled with the inhabitants, going about their daily lives, farming, tending the animals, weaving. It was a peaceful, quiet scene.  
InuYasha thought he was going to die of boredom.  
He was so completely, unbelievably bored, sitting up in the branch of the tree, he felt like he was going to scream. He actually found himself wishing something would come and attack the village just to end it.  
Kagome had gone home a few days earlier, promising to be back soon, and threatening to "sit" him if he showed up over there.  
_"I didn't want to come anyway!"_  
"InuYasha," she had said gently, "Don't be angry. It's just that I have a _huge_ test coming up. I absolutely have to pass it, and I need to study really hard for it, and-"  
"Fine, go on, I don't care."  
She had sighed, and he regretted what he had said. He had glanced at her, and she spoke again, "You always distract me when you come over, that's all. Any other time, you're more than welcome, you know that."  
"Yeah," he had said, and had just walked her to the well.  
It was hard _not_ to go over, though. He just liked being with her. Even if she just wanted to be friends...he wanted to be with her.  
He started thinking about what had happened even earlier...

InuYasha had noticed that she was absent, and had gone looking for her, scenting her. A part of him was uneasy he was going to find her using the Shikon again, with _DarkWind_ again. No matter what the Kageri said, InuYasha distrusted him, and hated him. DarkWind had come in between him and Kagome, and...  
He found them in a field together. And while he was still annoyed to see the tall handsome Kageri there, at least they weren't touching....  
DarkWind was standing at one end of the field, near a large sack stuffed with straw. A large red bullseye had been painted on it. DarkWind stood with his arms crossed, leaning back against a tree, watching Kagome, who was standing on the far end of the field, her bow in hand.  
InuYasha stopped running, and came to a stop, watching, as Kagome took aim, and let her arrow fly.  
Even too fast for the hanyou's eye to follow, it shot across the field, burying itself in the straw sack with a _whump_.  
DarkWind moved his head to look at the sack, and then called out.  
"Right in the center, Nushi! Well done!"  
Kagome laughed.  
"Hey."  
They all looked up to see the hanyou walking out onto the field. InuYasha watched Kagome, ignoring DarkWind outright, "What's going on?"  
"I thought I should take up my archery again," Kagome said, smiling, as she walked towards him, "I've been ignoring it too long."  
"You've been concentrating on the jewel..."  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah, and I was thinking I shouldn't let my archery lag. So we came out here and set up..."  
"How are you doing?"  
Kagome blushed faintly, "Ehh...I'm kinda rusty. I really let it slip, and I shouldn't have."  
InuYasha nodded, looking away.  
Speaking softly, Kagome spoke, "What about you?"  
"Huh?" he looked at her, confused.  
"How is...you know..."  
The hanyou looked away for a second, then back at her.  
"I've been trying to use my Solar Flare," his voice was low.  
Kagome spoke softly, "Still having trouble?"  
InuYasha looked away, irritated, crossing his arms, "It's _stupid_. How am I supposed to be able to use an attack if I can only use it when I'm around Shadelings? I mean, how do you learn an attack when you're actually _in battle_?"  
"Have you spoken to Izumi about it? Maybe she knows of something-"  
"I asked earlier. She said there's really no way."  
"I could ask DarkWind. He might know-"  
"_Forget it._"  
Kagome sighed, "InuYasha."  
"I don't need _his_ help."  
"Even to gain better control of the Solar Flare?"  
"Feh."  
"Well, I don't know of anything else to be done, then. It's not like there are Shadelings running around everywhere. If you really want to learn, you may have to look for help in undesirable places."  
DarkWind spoke, from close by, "I would be more than happy to help you, InuYasha-Warrior."  
"_I don't need your help!"_  
DarkWind nodded, and bowed, "As you wish."

*******************************************************  
InuYasha now sat, up in his tree, listening to the villagers talking below. Kaede was teaching some children about herbs, and Shippo was trying to help, generally making a mess of things.  
Miroku and Sango were off somewhere, together....  
They had finally made up. InuYasha wasn't sure how they had done that, but when they had returned to the camp the day after Miroku went to that village and got drunk, the monk and the demon-slayer had instantly walked off to talk, alone. When they returned, they both seemed a little more at ease.  
InuYasha grinned to himself, thinking about how hung over the monk had been the next day.  
"Gods, Miroku, you really can't hold your liquor, can you?"  
The monk groaned, "Let it lie, InuYasha. I'm not a hanyou, only human. I need less to overindulge...Gods my head..."  
Well...maybe that would keep the monk from ever drinking to excess again.  
Finally having some time to himself, InuYasha found that his mind was starting to wander.  
He found himself thinking about Kikyo, the last time he had seen her.  
_She looked so shocked that Naraku was back. I guess she wasn't able to sense his return...meaning that he **isn't** the old Naraku anymore. He **is** something more. That's just great..._  
Her face, as she asked him about the Shikon.  
_"Does Kagome still have the Shikon Jewel?"  
"Yeah, she does."  
"So she's still alive."_  
Miroku's voice, _"You know Kikyo hates Kagome, don't you?"_  
_Yeah, I know, but....to be so damned blunt about it like that..._  
InuYasha thought about all the times Kagome had been forced to save Kikyo. To protect her. To even risk herself for the Miko. And while he knew Kagome had no love for Kikyo...still...she never really outwardly _hated_ her like that...  
_She's so different now, from when we first met..._  
Suddenly, Izumi's voice came to him, talking to them all that day;  
_"InuYasha, Kikyo was under the impression that she could not be a woman, a normal woman, **and** a Priestess. They cannot marry, it is true, but they can take a lover, and even have a family. Kikyo could have done this, InuYasha, and...I think she knew this."  
"Then...why..."  
"Because she was tired of her responsibility, and wanted out. So she blinded herself the facts, InuYasha, and chose her path. And she died. As did you. Understand me well, InuYasha, though I know this will hurt you, you need to understand. Kikyo's choice, of using the Shikon to be rid of it, was not necessary. It was a choice she decided to make, not one that was thrust upon her."_  
He closed his eyes, scowling, gripping his sword tightly.  
_Kikyo always asked me to meet her outside the village. She never told me to come inside. Never asked me to come in. She never...never went anywhere with me where we might be seen by the villagers. She wanted me to be human...but why? So we could be together? Why couldn't we have been together...with me as I am?_  
He sighed. None of it made any sense anymore. And he was getting very tired of trying to straighten it out.  
InuYasha opened his eyes, looking up through the leaves of the tree he sat in, the sun casting dappled shadows and light over his face.  
_Sometimes....I wish Kagome had never come over to this world. Sometimes I wish I had never met her....that I was still stuck to that tree...asleep..._  
A bird called nearby, and he looked away, suddenly angry at himself.  
_Listen to me. Whining like some useless baby._  
And he found himself going around in circle again...  
_Kikyo and Kagome wouldn't....actually **fight** each other, would they? I mean...really fight? Kikyo would know that Kagome was just being tricked by DarkWind...she would have to..._  
InuYasha continued looking up into the tree, watching the leaves flash in the light.

Kagome closed her drawer, stuffing the extra socks down into her backpack.  
"There....I think I have everything..."  
"You sure packed a lot of stuff, Sis," Souta said, sitting on her bed. Kagome rarely let her little brother into her room, but today he watched her pack.  
"Well, it's not like I can just run home all the time I forget something. Sometimes I'm really far from the well, so I need to bring everything I might possibly need."  
"It's a good thing InuYasha's so strong, so he can carry all that stuff."  
Kagome smiled.  
Souta looked at her, "Are things ok between you and him, Sis?"  
Kagome blinked, looking at her little brother, "What?"  
Souta shrugged, "I dunno....that time you came back, you were really upset with him, remember? We weren't really allowed to mention his name for a while...and then you left to go to our great-aunt's place, and then he came through...he was really upset..."  
"Souta..."  
"I just wondered if you two were, like, still friends and everything. I mean, he still comes over to visit and he found me in the hospital after that earthquake!"  
Kagome regarded her little brother in silence for a second, then sat on the edge of her bed, looking closely at him.  
"InuYasha and I are friends, Souta. He wouldn't come over if he wasn't."  
"Yeah, but...you guys were going out, right?"  
Kagome studied his young face, "Going out?"  
"Well...that time he came over during my birthday I saw you kissing in the kitchen."  
Kagome smiled sadly, looking at the carpet beneath her feet, "We...were, Souta. But not any more."  
"Why not?"  
"It's _real_ complicated. But I'm not sad about it, ok? We're still really good friends."  
Souta looked at his sister for a second, "Are you going to start dating Houjo?"  
Kagome smiled, "I don't think so. Houjo's really nice, but..."  
"But?"  
Kagome looked at him, growing annoyed at her little brother. Nosey little thing...  
"Hey!" she suddenly declared, "What's the name of your new girlfriend?"  
"What!?" Souta's little face went bright red.  
"Ooh I bet you've got a new girlfriend! What's her name?"  
"I don't have a girlfriend! Yuck!"  
"I bet you doooooooo-!"  
"No!"  
"No? Hmm...ohh, I bet it's because you like _Sokai_, right?"  
Souta went a darker crimson, shaking his head. Even his ears were red, "No! She's just a friend!"  
"Suuure! A friend you gave your soccer ball to!"  
"It's my soccer ball, I could give it to who I wanted!" Souta hollared, and ran out of her room.  
Kagome gigged, "Well, at least now I know how to get rid of him."

"Alright Mom, I'm going now!"  
"Are you sure you have enough, dear?"  
"My backpack is so stuffed I don't think I can move!" Kagome grinned, putting her backpack and several bags on the ground at her feet, near the well.  
"Here, dear, this is for you." Kagome's mother handed her a small package, wrapped in light blue paper.  
Kagome blinked, "For me? Why?"  
"For passing that test, dear. You came home and studied so hard. I know how hard it is for you to run home and study....the fact that you're still passing everything just shows how smart you are."  
"Aww Mom," Kagome smiled, taking the little package. She opened it, to discover a small pair of what appeared to be diamond earrings, small studs with teardrop dangles.  
Kagome blinked, "Mom...these must have been..."  
"I want you to have them."  
"Oh Mom..." Kagome suddenly felt overwhelmed, and hugged her, tightly.  
Her mother laughed, hugging her tightly, "You're welcome, dear."  
Kagome carefully put the small package in her backpack, and climbed up onto the lip of the well.  
"I'll be back in about a week, mom, or two, ok?"  
"Ok, Kagome. And please...be careful."  
"I will!"  
She picked up her bags, and leapt down into the well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome crawled out of the well, struggling with her packages.  
School was out for the weekend, thank goodness, and she actually had all her homework done. There was going to be a Teacher's In - Service, and so very little homework was given out. Kagome had begged off gym class, saying she had a headache, and had hid out in the library and completed all her homework, so this weekend was free of worry and guilt for her.  
She dragged up the bags behind her.  
"I _thought_ I smelled you."  
She turned around to see InuYasha jumping down from a nearby tree, walking towards her, his hands folded into the sleeves of his haori.  
_From anyone else, that would be quite the insult._ she mentally smiled.  
She handed him a bag, "Here. Help me with these?"  
He took the bags, and fell in beside her as she walked back on the path, "What's all this?"  
"Supplies. Some food, mostly bandages and asprin and soap and stuff. We were getting low."  
"You paid for all this yourself?" he asked, worriedly.  
Kagome smiled, "Yes, out of that huge pile of money you left us on Halloween, so don't worry. Mom put it into a bank account for me to use, especially for our supplies."  
He nodded, then spoke, "Did you mother get that...that...job-thing?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yes! She starts next week! She's really looking forward to it. She worked in a museum when she was younger, before she met dad, and had to give it up when I came along. It's good to see her getting back into it."  
"I still don't understand why anyone would pay money to go look at old things."  
Kagome laughed.  
He glanced at her, and blinked, "You cut your hair!"  
She laughed again, reaching up to the ends which hung a small bit shorter than before, "Just a little. It was looking a little raggedy, so I got it trimmed."  
He looked back to the path ahead, then spoke, "You're gonna call DarkWind back, huh?"  
"Actually, not yet," she said, and he looked at her.  
"I want him to have time to himself," she explained, "He might be used to being at his Master's beck and call, but _I'm_ not. It's good for both of us to be apart now and again."  
InuYasha agreed wholeheartedly.  
She showed him the Bloodstone she was still wearing, tied around her wrist today, "See? Now he can't even spy on me."  
He blinked, "He _spies_ on you!?"  
Kagome laughed again, "No, not really. Just checks in constantly, to make sure there's nothing I need. This way he _has_ to take a vacation."  
InuYasha nodded again, then fell silent.  
After a few minutes of silence, Kagome spoke.  
"InuYasha? Would you....would you do something for me?"  
He looked at her, "What?"  
Kagome paused, turning to look at him, hesitant. InuYasha faced her, and spoke again, "What?"  
"Would...will you....will you teach me again?"  
"Huh?"  
"The sword."  
Silence. He had stopped teaching her once he realized she was serious about using the Shikon. Then DarkWind had shown up, and....  
"Hasn't DarkWind been teaching you?" he asked, his voice suddenly bitter.  
She ignored the tone, "No. He's teaching me to use the Shikon, but not the sword. You were teaching me that. I'd like to take it up again."  
He watched her in silence for a minute, "Why?"  
She sighed, and started to turn, "Nevermind, I-"  
He reached out, grabbing her wrist, "Yes!"  
Kagome turned back to him, searching his face.  
He nodded, "Yes. If you want to learn again, I mean. I'll teach you."  
Kagome studied his face for a second, then nodded, "Thank you. I...I'm probably rusty as heck."  
"You don't ever really forget, you know. You just have to warm up to it again."  
They carried the bags back to the camp, packing things away. Getting her sword, and taking a moment to tell Sango, Shippo and Miroku where they were going, they headed away from the campsite, into an open field where they could have room to move.  
Kagome unsheathed her sword, feeling how good it felt to have her sword back in her hands. She hadn't really held it since they...  
She looked up at him, and waited.  
InuYasha kept Tetsusaiga in it's old state, instead of the powerful one, and together they went through the first stages of swordsmanship, InuYasha reminding Kagome of the steps and stances.  
He could see she _was_ a little rusty, but after a few seconds, her body remembered, and she caught up again.  
He showed her a few new moves, which she caught onto almost at once, and he felt himself relaxing. It was like old times again.  
After about a hour of practice, she turned to him.  
"InuYasha."  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's spar."  
He looked at her, blinking, _"What!?"_  
"I want to practice! I mean, _really_ practice. How else am I going to be any good at this? Just going through the motions is great, and it's helped me a few times, but I want to really be able to do this."  
"Yeah, but.....Kagome..."  
"Oh I know we're not really going to fight! I'm not asking you to try and kill me or anything, I know you'll hold back. But I want to really be able to do this. There's only one way to get better, InuYasha. Please?"  
He sighed deeply. He didn't want to do this, not really. He didn't like the idea of her fighting at all.....and yet he understood that he might not always be there if she needed him. He still remembered how she had died at the well...  
But a part of him was frightened. He knew he was too _wired_ when he was fighting...he might be the same when sparring. What if he hurt her?  
Kagome read his face like an open book, and she spoke softly, "You won't hurt me."  
He sighed again, half disgusted. He slid the Tetsusaiga back into the sheath, and then removed that from his belt, "I'm keeping Tetsusaiga sheathed."  
She nodded, "I'll do the same."  
"No," he said, "You need to learn to use the sword, and the sheath makes it clumsy. I just...I might hurt you by accident. So I'll keep mine sheathed."  
She smiled softly, "Ok."

Kagome knocked the hilt of the Tetsusaiga aside, backing up, and tripped over an exposed rock, falling hard onto her butt.  
InuYasha blinked, stepping forward, "Are you alright?"  
"Ouch," Kagome rubbed her butt as she stood up, her face shiny with sweat, "Yeah. I shouldn't have tripped over the stupid rock, though."  
"You're not used to fighting," InuYasha said, "And you're probably tired."  
Kagome leaned back up against a tree, "Whooo. Yeah. I'm beat."  
InuYasha slid the sheath back into his belt, "You did good, though, Kagome."  
She studied him, _"Honest?"_  
He smiled, "Honest. Better than a lot of humans I've seen. I mean, you haven't even been practicing for a year, but...yeah. You're doing good."  
Kagome smiled happily, "Thanks."  
She slid her sword back into the sheath, and rubbed her shoulder, "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."  
InuYasha just nodded.  
"I'm going to go wash up," she said, "Get this sweat off me. I'll meet you back here in a second."  
"Alright."  
He watched her walk off on a path that led to the river, and smiled to himself.  
Things had gone good. It was almost like old times again....she even let him take her hand for a second to position it better on her sword.  
And she was learning fast, too. Really fast. She absorbed what he told her like a sponge takes in water.  
He remembered her face when she had defeated the smaller demon on her own; how proud she had looked.  
Any time they got along, any time she smiled at him, he felt a little better, knowing he was a step closer to her.  
After a short while passed, and she didn't come back, he frowned as he looked towards the river path.  
"Hey Kagome! You all right?"  
No answer.  
He started towards the path, walking easily. She was probably just out of earshot....or even under the water completely.  
_She didn't take her towels, though, or spare clothing. I don't think she planned on bathing, just washing her face._  
She might have decided to bathe, though, and just planned on putting on her dirty clothing until she got back to the camp and could change.  
He slipped into the bushes to approach the river quietly. He didn't want to startle her...  
His face burned when he realized there was a good chance he might see her naked....and wasn't even trying to avoid that.  
_I'm worse than Miroku._ he mentally despaired.  
But when he got to the river, he couldn't see her, or her clothing.  
Frowning, he stepped out, looking around.  
"Kagome?"  
Silence, only the gurgle of the river.  
_"Kagome?"_  
Silence.  
He caught her scent, faint near the damp air of the river, but there....and then, mixing into it, a different scent, a familiar one.  
A hated one.  
Xanter.  
InuYasha pulled out his sword, the Tetsusaiga flaring to life in it's large form.  
_"Kagome! Where are you?"_  
Silence.  
_"Godsdamnit Xanter, if you touch her I'll skin you alive!"_  
He turned until he could zero in on his scent, where it grew stronger, leading away from the river.  
As did Kagome's.  
With a savage curse, he lunged away from the river, chasing the dwindling scent, murder in his heart.

_"Put me down!"_ she screamed.  
They were speeding along, flying low over the ground, Kagome cradled tightly in Xanter's arms. The breeze kicked up by flying ruffled his short spiky hair.  
"I can't put you down just yet, Beloved," he said with a smile on his face, "We're not there yet."  
_"Where!?"_  
"We're going to meet my sister."  
"Xether!? Why?"  
"I can't wait anymore for you, Beloved. Xether is going to help me show you the true way, and then you'll be one of us. She agreed to help me turn you."  
Her heart hammered, as she tried to keep herself from clinging to him. She didn't want him to think she was eager for this, yet she was terrified he might accidentally drop her. And although they were low, at the speed they were going, she'd be killed.  
"I'm not ready yet!" she cried, "There are things I've got to do first!"  
"You'll have to do them later, Sweetness," he shook his head, "Because this can't wait anymore."  
"You can't force me to marry you!" Kagome yelled, squirming slightly, "That's not love!"  
"I know, and I'm sorry," he said, "But I have no choice. Things are moving too swiftly now, and I have to act if we're going to be together, Beloved. You'll forgive me when it's over."  
"Put me down!" she screamed, "Put me down right now!"  
"I can't."  
Kagome reached for the Bloodstone on her arm, to release it and call for DarkWind, but squeaked in shock when Xanter clamped a hand down over her wrist, hard. Looking up, she saw he was looking down at her, an unpleasant look on his face.  
"Leave it."  
"Don't tell me-"  
"I know you own the Kageri, Beloved," he said, and his voice was hard, "And I'm telling you to leave it. You don't want to call him, not now."  
Kagome's heart hammered. Xanter had lost his happy look.  
"I..."  
"You can use him once you're on our side," he said, "But for now, you don't want to call him. You don't."  
Kagome found she couldn't speak.  
"Besides," he said, his voice warming up again, "Once you join us, you can really put that Kageri to good use."  
"I thought...no one knew who his Master was?" Kagome whispered.  
"The others don't," Xanter said, his eyes boring into hers, "And I won't tell them. I don't want you killed, Beloved. I want you on our side. So I've kept your little secret. But if you try to call him right now, I'll stop him."  
"How?" she asked, weakly.  
He spoke simply, "I'll tear your hand off at the wrist."  
Kagome fell silent, her eyes huge.  
"Please understand I won't _want_ to," he explained gently, "But I will. I'll tear his connection to you clear off. Hopefully we'll convert you before you bleed to death. Grow you another hand. If not..." he shrugged.  
Kagome found her voice, "You...you said you loved me! You said you wouldn't hurt me!"  
"That was before," he said, "I have the unpleasant idea that you might be trying to fool me, Kagome. You wouldn't be doing that, would you? _Pretending_ to care for me in order to get information from me?"  
She tried to hide her fear, tried to hide her horror, and he spoke again, "Because I'm a really good guy, you know. Unless I find out a lady's been fooling me. Laughing at me behind her back. Then...well....I don't know just _what_ I'd do."  
Kagome swallowed.  
He looked at her, his eyes like a bird of prey.  
"Have you been lying to me?"  
"N-No." she whispered, unable to say anything else.  
He smiled, all sunshine and happiness, "Excellent! Then we will be married, Beloved, and all will be well!"  
_What do I do?_ she wondered helplessly, _Oh, what?_  
If she called for DarkWind, she'd lose her hand. Kagome didn't consider herself a coward,...but her _hand_...  
But if she didn't, and she was made dark, what secrets would she tell to her enemies? And what would it do to her friends? And what things would she have DarkWind do?  
She hated to think it, hated to put him in trouble, but right now she only had one hope.  
_InuYasha. Where are you?_

It was only a few seconds later that they angled downwards, and landed. He dropped Kagome onto her feet, and reached into his shirt. Pulling out a strip of cloth, he grabbed her, and bound it over her arm, covering the Bloodstone with it, in effect making it impossible to remove it. He tied a very tight knot in it. When he turned away from her, against her own will, Kagome tugged at it desperately, but it didn't move, wouldn't even slide down lower onto her arm.  
"Now then," he said, turning to her, "My sister should be here soon enough, and the transformation will begin."  
"Transformation." Kagome repeated dully, "How will I be...?"  
"Oh, it won't hurt, don't worry. You'll just drink something, and read aloud a few verses from a scroll, and you'll start the change. Basically you just swear fealty to our Master, and it will begin."  
"Will I be...a Shadeling?" she asked weakly.  
"No, sadly," Xanter smiled gently at her, reaching out to brush back her hair. Kagome flinched, and he saw, looking sad.  
"Don't worry, Beloved. You'll be better soon. And you won't be afraid of me anymore, and we'll be together."  
"Xanter...please..." she hated the sound of herself begging, but she had no other choice, "I don't think I want to do this. I'm scared."  
"You have to trust me, Beloved. It won't hurt, and you'll be more powerful than you ever were. And you'll be with me. You _do_ want to be with me, yes?"  
"Oh yes," she said quickly, "Of course, I just...I'm a coward, and I...I'm just not _sure_..."  
"Trust me. I'm doing what's best for you."  
He reached into a pocket, and pulled out a small vial of black liquid. He gave it a little shake, watching the contents bubble and swirl. To Kagome it looked like some foul ink.  
"What is that?"  
"It's blood."  
"B-Blood?"  
"From a creature higher up than this plane. Very high. Taken and corrupted." he frowned, "I'm not sure how it tastes...shall I get you something sweet to take after?"  
"Xanter..."  
"No? Very well." He looked towards the west, "Where is my sister? It's taking too long."  
He looked back at the vial, and shrugged, "I know this stuff can be taken a few hours prior to the Turning. I can't wait...let's start it now."  
"Now!?"  
"Why not? The sooner you are Turned, Beloved, the sooner we can be together." He grasped the small cork, and pulled. It popped out with a hollow sound, and Kagome instantly got the scent of the liquid; bitter and cloying.  
He started walking towards her, but Kagome backed up, "No...wait..."  
"Come on, Kagome," he said, a little sternly, "Stop fooling around."  
"I...I'm not ready, Xanter! Please!"  
His face darkened, "You _were_ playing me for a fool."  
"No!" she lied, "I'm not! I'm just scared of this! It's happening too fast! I want more time."  
"We don't _have_ time," he snapped, and reached for her, "Now come here."  
Panic welled inside her, uncontrolled.  
Kagome turned, and bolted.  
Behind her she heard Xanter curse angrilly. Kagome ran as if the very hounds of hell were after her, not looking back, not even sure where she was going. She just ran.  
Behind her, Xanter re-corked the vial, and took to the air. His eyes were fixed on her, furious.  
He'd take her, and Turn her, and then, then they would see. If she still didn't love him, he'd kill her, simple as that.  
Trying to keep herself from panting, Kagome kept her eyes on the path as her feet pounded along; she refused to do something as stupid as tripping over a rock.  
A black shape rose up before her, rippling and wavy; Xanter's shadow. He was swooping down at her.  
Kagome threw herself to the side, still running. She cursed the fact she had lost her sword, but doubted it would have done her any good anyway. Xanter was too angry now.  
She lunged into some bushes, half running, half crawling, just trying to get away. Branches scratched her face, gouging into her side, tearing at her clothing. The moss was slimy under her feet and hands, and she slipped to the side wildly for a second, scrabbling to get purchase.  
Hands plunged into the bushes, and clamped down on her ankle, sending agony up her leg. She screamed, and clawed at the bandage at her arm, but it remained tight, unmoving.  
Xanter jerked her backwards, and she slid backwards through the bushes, rocks digging into her side and hands, drawing blood. She was forced to give up trying to free the Bloodstone to fight for purchase.  
Kagome screamed again, grabbing onto a tree as her legs were dragged out of the bushes. Clinging with all her might, she kicked wildly at the hands that held her, and she felt one of her feet connect. The hand fell away from her ankle.  
Starting to cry with fright, Kagome crawled deeper into the bushes, hoping to use them as some sort of shelter, but she knew she was making far too much noise to be able to hide.  
Xanter's voice, furious and full of rage.  
_"KAGOME!"_  
She shuddered, wincing as a stick on the ground tore into her arm, skinning it as it went.  
Before her, several bushes were suddenly torn from the ground, dirt flying everywhere as Xanter tried to find her. A rock glanced off her face, causing her cheek to go numb. She coughed, almost choking on her fear, and turned, trying to crawl back into the bushes.  
A hand reached in, and grasped a handful of hair, and pulled.  
Screaming in pain and fear, Kagome was pulled from the bushes, yanked towards Xanter.  
"Did you think you could fool me forever!?" he screamed at her, and drew back, punching her in the face.  
Kagome literally saw stars. The world tripled, then doubled. A whine started in her head, like a camera powering up to flash, and knew she had been hit too hard. She felt heavy, and confused.  
But she knew she had to get away. Xanter was going to kill her. Probably beat her to death.  
When her vision cleared, she realized he was holding the vial again. He yanked out the cork with his teeth, and thrust the glass towards her.  
"Drink!"  
Kagome shook her head, throwing up her hands to try and knock it away.  
"Bitch! Drink it!"  
"No!"  
He shook her, rattling her the way a terrier would shake a rat. Shaking her until she screamed.  
He shoved it at her, and numb, Kagome took it.  
Xanter let go of her hair, "Now drink it!"  
Kagome swallowed, staring at the black liquid.  
"I. Said. Drink. It." Xanter's voice was low and murderous.  
Tears of pain blurred her vision. Part of her face felt hot and heavy, and she knew she was swelling. Her jaw ached, and her stomach felt sick.  
An image rose in her head, of herself, standing beside Xanter, facing her friends.  
She couldn't.  
She just _couldn't_.  
_I'm sorry, Mom,_ she thought with great sorrow, and turning, threw the vial as far as she could.  
"No!" Xanter screamed, and lunged for the vial.  
Kagome turned, and bolted, running again. Her head ached, and everything hurt, and she knew he would catch her. But she vowed to make it as hard for him as possible. She would not go easily to her death.  
She ran.  
And then, like a ray of sunshine, in her vision, a crimson and silver splash of color, and he was there.  
_"Kagome!?"_  
_"InuYasha!"_  
She burst into tears, running for him, her arms out, and he grabbed her, holding her tight, turning his body to shield her from the enraged Shadeling that was bearing down on them. When Xanter saw InuYasha, he paused, panting in fury.  
InuYasha looked at Kagome in horror. Her face was bruised, blood, now dried, had dribbled from a split lip. There was an abrasion on her temple, and her cheekbone under her right eye was swelling badly, turning a violent purple.  
"What did he do to you!?" he asked, looking her over.  
But Kagome only cried, and buried her face in the curve of his neck, almost dizzy with pain. Her heart was hammering so hard she felt she was going to have a heart attack.  
InuYasha looked at Xanter over his shoulder, and there was murder in his voice.  
"You son of a bitch. _What did you do to her!?_"  
"She was fooling me all along, as if you didn't know! _You_ set her up to this? Was it _your_ idea!?"  
"You _bastard,_" InuYasha hissed. Kagome looked up at him, at his face, and was startled to see his eyes flickered red for a second, there and gone, so fast, she wasn't sure if she had actually seen it, or if her vision was so warped at the moment it was an illusion.  
"You think you're so much better," Xanter panted, clutching the vial in his hand, "But if it was you? If you thought she loved you, and then realized she had been _laughing_ at you all along? Teasing you? _Using you?_ Do you honestly think _you would not do the same?"_  
InuYasha's arms tightened around her.  
_"I wouldn't hit her!"_ InuYasha snarled, fangs flashing, "I'd go find something to punch, something to beat the crap out of, but I wouldn't hurt her! _If you love her you don't hurt her!"_  
Kagome's eyes were closed, Xanter and InuYasha's words washing over her in waves. She clutched the back of his haori in a death grip. Through his clothing, she could feel his heart pounding, his body was rigid with anger, like a board.  
Xanter laughed, and looked at the vial.  
All the black liquid was gone, having dribbled out or poured out in the flight through the air. He held only an empty vial now.  
He threw it away from himself, and then looked at the hanyou, hugging Kagome.  
InuYasha kept an eye on the Shadeling, knowing what was coming, but he glanced at her for a second, "Kagome. Look at me."  
Trying not to cry, she looked up, pain in every inch of her head. The hanyou's face actually doubled before her for a second, before her vision righted itself.  
InuYasha winced slightly; her cheekbone continued to swell, and was now turning black. He had hit her hard.  
"Are you ok? I mean...can you..."  
"I'm not dying, if that's what you mean," she said softly. It hurt to talk.  
"Go back to the camp."  
"No."  
He frowned, "Kagome."  
"No. I'm not leaving."  
"He just beat the _shit_ out of you, Kagome," InuYasha hissed, _"Go back."_  
She gazed steadily at him, "I want to see you beat him."  
InuYasha blinked.  
Kagome said nothing, just gazed at him.  
"Kagome?"  
"He wants to make me dark, InuYasha. Like him. I'd rather die. But _you're_ here now. I want to see you _beat_ him."  
The hanyou said nothing, uneasy. He wanted her away, somewhere safe. Away from Xanter. And yet a small part of him _wanted_ her to see him fight for her. To see him get revenge for her.  
But what if the Tetsusaiga failed again? How could he protect her?  
She read his thoughts on his face, and whispered, "You can do this. I know you can."  
InuYasha studied her poor face in silence for a second, then nodded.  
"Alright. But go over behind the tree, Kagome. Get out of range. I don't know...how well I can control this."  
She nodded, and turned to go. Suddenly, she paused, and looked back at him. She touched his hand.  
"I know you can do this. Just be careful."  
Speechless, he just nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha turned to face Xanter, hefting his sword.  
"I've had enough of you," InuYasha said, "But this time you've gone too far."  
"Oh please," Xanter laughed, "when is it going to sink in, idiot? You can't beat us."  
"I'm sure as hell going to try!" he retorted, "Now get ready. As much as I hate you, I'm not gonna fight you unarmed."  
Xanter grinned, and pulled his sword, a dark looking thing. InuYasha could feel the dark power coming off of it, as if it were sucking the warmth out of the air.  
"I used to spare you," Xanter said, "Out of love for that bitch. This time I'll flay you alive."  
"Stop yakkin' and let's get to it."  
InuYasha tensed, and watched, as Xanter gathered himself, and lunged.  
Blade crashed against blade as the two opponants fought. Xanter lunged again, swinging his dark blade. InuYasha leapt into the air, jumping clear over Xanter, turning as he landed to face him again.  
Grinning, Xanter rose into the air, and darted forward at the hanyou.  
Cursing under his breath, InuYasha lunged again. He was at one major disadvantage in this battle; he could not fly. No matter how high he jumped, he always had to come back down.  
Again their blades clashed against each other, and Xanter pushed InuYasha back, easy. He darted again, and swung down towards InuYasha.  
"This time I'm going to kill you, half-breed!" Xanter called out, grinning savagely, "No matter what Neith may want!"  
"I don't give a damn what that sick bastard wants!" InuYasha retorted, catching himself on a branch and using it to launch himself again, "And don't be so sure of what's coming for you!"  
Xanter laughed, and keeping his distance, swung his blade, hard.  
Black, crescent-shaped flows of energy shot out of the sword, and headed straight for InuYasha.  
InuYasha lunged aside, moving away from the black attack, and glanced over his shoulder to see the objects turn as well, and continue following him.  
_Great,_ he cursed.  
InuYasha turned again, and lunged into the thick forest, darting from branch to branch, lunging from tree to tree. Behind him he could hear explosions as each crescent attack struck a tree branch or limb as they followed him.  
Bursting out of the other side of the thicket, feet pounding, InuYasha glanced up, spotting Xanter.  
He lunged into the air again, leaving the tree tops behind, and bore down on Xanter. He swung, but the Shadeling darted aside, laughing and taunting.  
"Stand still, you bastard!"  
"If you can't fight to my style," Xanter grinned, "That's not my problem. Maybe if you were full demon, instead of half....keep up, half-breed!"  
_"Shut up!"_  
On the ground, hiding in a thick stand of trees, Kagome watched the battle taking place, listening to them yelling at each other.  
_Don't get angry, InuYasha,_ she thought, her face throbbing with pain, _He's trying to make you so angry you mess up, make mistakes. You're smarter than that now. Don't fall for it._  
Tentatively, she touched her cheek, and winced. Her cheek was swollen up badly, so that her vision was still blurred. Her hands clenched into fists as she watched, wishing there were something she could do. But she didn't even have her bow and arrows - not that that would have been any use here.  
Her heart lurched again as she thought about Xanter's face glaring at her, grabbing her by her hair and shaking her. How quickly he had turned from potential lover to someone trying to kill her.  
_InuYasha was right. I shouldn't have toyed with Xanter. I was playing with fire. But....I found out information. And it might help my friends._  
InuYasha landed, waiting for Xanter to come into view, and gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. He waited a second, and then, raising the blade over his head, he tried to call forth his new attack.  
The Wind Scar rippled out, racing towards Xanter. The Shadeling stood there, hands on his hips, grinning, as the light engulfed him.  
The Wind Scar did not change - it remained the same, and when it faded out, Xanter stood there, still grinning, "You're having a hard time accepting this, aren't you?"  
Xanter dove, aiming his blade for the hanyou. InuYasha cursed, and lunged backwards, flying back many feet before he planted himself, and tried again.  
Once again, the Wind Scar ripped outwards, blasting towards the Shadeling, and once again, only the Wind Scar appeared, dancing around Xanter, doing no damage.  
_Damnit! Why can't I do this!? Izumi!_  
Laughing, Xanter dove forward again, swinging his blade.  
InuYasha turned, lunging aside, but he wasn't fast enough.  
He felt the tip of Xanter's blade graze across the small of his back, and a sudden numb coldness swept through his skin, and lightly into the flesh beneath.  
InuYasha hissed in shock, refusing to make any noise to the pain that now rippled along his back, merely turned and slapped Xanter's blade aside with a metallic clang.  
Xanter grinned again, and swung, and this time InuYasha's side took the hit, it too going numb.  
Snarling in pain, InuYasha swung hard, and the tip of the Tetsusaiga grazed into the shoulder of Xanter, who leapt back, out of range.  
InuYasha resisted the desire to clap a hand to his side, trying to ignore the hot wetness that trickled down his back and side, trying to ignore the actual numbness of the wound. He only hoped he wouldn't lose strength.  
Xanter, out of range, took a look at his shoulder. The wound wasn't deep, and only trickled blood.  
"Not bad," he said, "You actually managed to hit me."  
"I'll do more than hit you!"  
InuYasha watched as Xanter carefully checked the wound closer, to make sure it could wait until later to be bandaged.  
_How do I stop him?_ the hanyou asked himself frantically, _Izumi said I had a new attack, and that I would use it when I needed it. Well I sure as hell need it now!_  
Silently, without warning of any kind, Xanter raised his sword, and dove at InuYasha.  
The hanyou turned, lunging away, feeling the pull of the muscles in his back. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep at this. How could you fight properly when your opponant could so easily fly? When he was so fast, when your attacks were nothing to him? How do you fight when your opponant's sword kept stealing your _strength_ with each hit?  
Laughing, Xanter swung his sword again, letting the black crescents fly.  
InuYasha could do nothing but dodge them, running flat out, his gaze over his shoulder as his opponant gained on him.  
The black crescents slammed into the earth behind him, throwing up great clouts of dirt and sod, leaving a trail of large holes in the ground.  
One sank in just behind his feet, and InuYasha was thrown hard into the air, end over end.  
Keeping a tight grip on his sword, he twisted midair - again feeling his wounds complain - and managed to land on his feet, sliding several feet to the side, lunging into the air again, to try and bide himself some time.  
"You're just running away, InuYasha!" Xanter laughed, "Is this some new trick?"  
InuYasha ground his teeth together, worried he might be being herded somewhere against his will - and in a second, he realized it was true.  
Bursting out of the forest, he found himself in a large rock quarry, steep sides all around him, jagged rocks sticking out at sharp angles. No grass grew here, only dirt and gravel.  
There was another hard explosion behind him, knocking him forward. This time he didn't land on his feet, but on his chest, slamming into the ground brutally, knocking the wind from him.  
Trying to gasp in a breath of air, he lunged up and away again, knowing that to stay still was his death.  
InuYasha lunged from bouldertop to bouldertop, staying just one step ahead of the explosions. One hit very close, and he felt the rock explode behind him, sending little rock slivers out in all directions. He felt several of them sink into the muscle of his legs, gouging deep.  
Once he nearly tripped, and just caught himself from falling onto a sharp projectile, razor-thin, gleaming evilly. Scrabbling up, he skinned his knuckles and toes, leaving a splotch of blood behind, just making it back up onto the boulder, only to have it explode out from beneath him, sending him flying.  
He hit the ground hard, cracking his head hard against a rock. Stars flashed before his eyes as he yelped in pain, and everything before him tripled.  
A hand grasped the front of his haori, and he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Pain exploded all around him as Xanter smashed the hilt of his sword into InuYasha's face, the hanyou stumbling backwards to crash to the ground again. Still, he refused to let go of his sword.  
"Get up," Xanter said, as he walked towards the prone hanyou, "I want to kill you on your feet, not lying on the ground like some weakling."  
InuYasha managed to sit up, his whole body protesting in pain, his back positively shrieking in agony. Blood trickled from his nose and split lip, as well over one eye, staining his silver hair red. He glared at Xanter with hatred as he slowly got to his feet.  
"You're losing," Xanter said, "_Why_ can't you understand that? You can't stand against our Master, InuYasha. He's almost a _God_. And you're a mortal. You can't win. You _can't_! So why are you doing this to yourself?"  
Painfully, InuYasha raised his sword, the tip wavering slightly as he panted for breath. His thighs trembled with fatigue.  
"_Look_ at you," Xanter said, lowering his sword slightly, "You're bleeding, almost broken. I can kill you at my leisure. Don't _you_ want that? Don't you want the ability to get rid of _your_ enemies so easily?"  
"You're going to lose," InuYasha said, watching Xanter closely, blinking through the sweat and the blood.  
"Why am I?" Xanter asked.  
"Because we're not going to let you win."  
"Listen to yourself!" Xanter barked, "You talk as if the war is already over! You're a mortal, InuYasha! And your allies are _humans_! You _can't_ win! Stop being so stupid, and join us!"  
"I thought you wanted to kill me," InuYasha asked.  
"Maybe I feel sorry for you."  
InuYasha spit blood, "Go to hell."  
Xanter grinned.  
"You heard him!" came a voice, "Go to hell!"  
They both turned to see Kagome standing there, perched on one of the rocks, glaring down at them. Her bruise had darkened to a dark purple, livid in the sunlight.  
_Godsdamnit Kagome I told you to HIDE!_  
Xanter glared at her, "I'm going to kill you, very slowly. I am going to make you scream. But first your lover."  
"You talk big," Kagome taunted, "But _inside_ where it matters you're just a little _boy!"_  
Xanter turned to her, astonished, "What?!"  
"_Kagome, shut up!"_ InuYasha hollared, horrified.  
Kagome knew she had to turn the tide. She would try his own tricks on him.  
"You heard me!" Kagome yelled down to the Shadeling, her voice full of venom, "You're _nothing_, a _nobody_! How could you think I could _possibly_ love you!? I played you all this time, and you fell for it, _you moron!"_  
InuYasha's voice cracked with anger and fear, _"I told you to go hide! Go back to the others!"_  
"Watch your tongue, or I'll make you _eat_ it!" Xanter shrieked.  
"You _fell_ for it!" Kagome continued, "You were too stupid to see, and _I used you!"_ She laughed.  
_"I'll kill you!"_ Xanter screamed, and turned, lunging into the air, heading straight for her.  
InuYasha let out a horrified, furious shout, and planting his feet, let the Wind Scar rip out.  
It flew from his blade, and halfway there, became the Solar Flare, white-hot flames dancing up.  
The flames leapt from the Wind Scar, blasting towards Xanter.  
Xanter looked over his shoulder, and saw his death coming for him; felt the heat searing him.  
His face said he knew he was dead.  
But revenge is all, and instead of trying to flee, he turned, and with his last breath, flung an attack at Kagome.  
She saw it coming; saw the black crescents hurtling towards her, and she turned, running away from the boulder, trying to put some distance between her and them.  
The Solar Wind engulfed Xanter just as the crescents struck the boulder behind Kagome, and exploded, lifting her from her feet, throwing her hard.  
_"Kagome!"_ InuYasha saw her thrown, then all was wiped out in a white glow.  
From within the Solar Wind, there was an agonized scream, as the Celestial Fire burned through the Shadeling, devoured his clothing, and his flesh, burned away the darkness that held Xanter.  
When he could see, InuYasha turned and raced through the burning fire, aware it couldn't touch him, racing for where he saw her last.  
Leaping atop the shattered boulder, he looked around frantically, calling her name.  
Over the roar of the fire, still burning, he heard a groan.  
InuYasha leapt down, running around the boulder, to find her crumpled against the back of another rock, where she had been thrown.  
"Kagome!"  
He ran to her, bending down on one knee, dropping the Tetsusaiga, and picking her up.  
She opened her eyes as he moved her, and she croaked, "Did you get him?"  
Fury rose up inside him, _"You stupid...hopeless....you could have been killed!"_  
"I had to chance it," she said.  
"What!?"  
He helped her sit up, and she looked at him, "I knew... you'd only use the Solar Flare... if you were desperate. And I had to get him away from you, get him to turn away. So I made him angry."  
He just stared at her in silence for a second, then grew angry again, "What if I hadn't been able to do it!?"  
"I knew you could," was her simple answer.  
He fell silent, watching her. He wanted to shake her, and kiss her, all at the same time.  
Kagome started to stand, "Is he.."  
"Yeah," InuYasha nodded, "He's gone. No way he withstood that."  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Are _you_?"  
"I asked first," she said, and tiredly smiled.  
InuYasha winced, "Your poor face."  
She smiled at him, and threw back his usual reply, "It'll heal."  
He just sighed, at a loss.  
"We have to get you back," she said, "And bandage you up. You're bleeding."  
He just nodded, and spoke, "Do you...want me to carry you?"  
She shook her head, "No. I saw your back was hit."  
"I can still-"  
"I can walk. We'll just go slow."  
He nodded, and together, they slowly limped their way back to their friends.

******************************************

A short while later, another figure came hurtling through the air, her eyes wide and desperate. A second figure was right behind her.  
"Xanter??" she called, _"Xanter!?"_  
Neith caught up with Xether, "Are you sure he's here?"  
"Yes! This is where I was supposed to meet him! But I felt...something happen. Something happened."  
Neith was about to speak, when something caught his eye, in a rock quarry.  
"There!"  
Looking down, Xether gave a wail, and shot downwards, followed by Neith.  
She landed roughly, and ran to the crumpled figure, _"Xanter!"_  
He was burned, almost a blackened stump, his clothing all burned away, a horrible stench of burned flesh about him.  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked at her. There was great pain in his eyes.  
His voice was a wreck..."Sister..."  
Xether burst into tears, "What happened, Brother!? Tell me what happened!"  
"....Hanyou..."  
Xether's face turned dark with rage, "InuYasha!? He did this!?"  
"Yes."  
Xether put her face against her brother's blackened chest, and wept, "I'll kill him for you, my Brother. I'll make him pay!"  
Neith landed, and watched quietly, watching Xether.  
Xether lifted up her head, and peered into her brother's face, "I love you, my Brother."  
"I love you, my Sister."  
"Prepare a place for me on the other side. I will greet you there, and we will be together again."  
"I will."  
There was a silence for a second, and then he spoke again.  
"Sister?"  
"Yes, Xanter?"  
Pause. Xanter looked up into the blue sky above, his eyes painfilled, but almost wondering.  
"I think..."  
"Xanter?"  
"I think I really did love her."  
"Xanter?"  
He continued looking at the sky for a second, and then his eyes went dark, all light fading from them, and he died.  
Xether called his name again, and when he did not move, began to wail.  
Neith stepped forward, and knelt, and took her in his arms, and rocked her.  
"We will avenge him, my beloved," Neith said to her, "We will avenge him."  
"Yes," Xether hissed, "I will avenge him. And I will make the hanyou scream with agony before I am done."

Back at the camp, Kagome and InuYasha had been bandaged up as best as was possible, and given asprin to take. They were sipping tea quietly for a while. The sun was starting to set, and a nice cool breeze came up. Kagome looked up into the trees overhead, seeing how some were turning red and orange, while others stayed green.  
_It's like nature is confused._  
"I can't believe you did that."  
She looked to the side, to see him sitting beside her, drinking his tea. He wasn't looking at her, but he had spoken to her.  
"I _explained_ all that," she said.  
Silence.  
"And...you were right."  
Now he _did_ look at her, "Huh?"  
Kagome studied her cup, "You were right. About Xanter. I was playing with fire. I thought I could handle it...but when he got so angry, I...got scared."  
He watched the play of shadows on her face, cast there by the firelight. Her poor cheek looked even more swollen in the low light.  
"But I got good information," she said, "And I'd do it again."  
He sighed with exasperation, huffing slightly.  
"You took a chance, Kagome. You're not to do that again."  
"Oh be quiet."  
He looked at her, angrilly, "I mean it!"  
"I know you do," she said simply, "But you're not my father."  
He blinked.  
She looked at him, then smiled; somewhat lopsided, "So I'm going to listen to your complaints and worries, and thank you for worrying, and still do what I want to do."  
"You're hopeless!"  
"I know."  
They drank their tea some more.  
InuYasha glanced at her arm, and noticed she was no longer wearing the strange bandanna.  
She saw him looking, then said, "They know DarkWind is mine. He did that so I couldn't call him to me."  
InuYasha nodded, "Couldn't you get it off?"  
"Yeah I could. I didn't try until now, though."  
He blinked at her, "What?"  
She nodded, and tipped her cup up, draining the last drops.  
"If you could get it off...then why didn't you call him to come help?"  
Kagome gazed at him steadily.  
"You didn't need it."  
InuYasha looked at her, speechless. There was a sudden, intense need to touch her. To reach out and take her hand.  
She looked at her cup, "All gone. Oh well." She flashed him a quick smile, and then rose, walking over to Sango, handing back the cup. InuYasha heard the demon-slayer make an inquiry about Kagome's face, and Kagome answered she was fine.  
He looked into his teacup, gazing at the strange, greenish reflection of himself for a second, wishing he had said something to her, wishing he had known _what_ to say.  
Then he drained his tea, and watched the fire burn.

END 


End file.
